Tu Es Mon Seul Espoir
by nikscaroline
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson est un père célibataire mais également un homme d'affaires qui a besoin d'une personne pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Quand sa baby-sitter actuelle décide de prendre sa retraite, il doit lui trouver un substitut. Quand Stefan lui propose une solution, Klaus consent à accorder un entretien à Caroline Forbes. [TRADUCTION]
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous. Je vous présente cette traduction inédite de l'incroyable fiction de la talentueuse auteure _livingdeadblondequeen_ qui m'a accordé le grand honneur de pouvoir traduire son histoire avec nos héros Klaus et Caroline. **

**Ma propre fanfiction sur Klaroline, en anglais, This Time, est actuellement en pause.**

 **J'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible, disons au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, maximum.**

 **J'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle aventure.**

 **/**

 **Prologue**

Aux yeux de toute autre personne, la maison semblait être régie par le chaos. Des assiettes remplies de restes sur la grande table à manger ; des jouets, chaussures, et sacs éparpillés partout les cris et gloussements d'enfants faisant écho dans la maison tandis que les adultes discutaient entre eux. Mais c'était tout simplement la façon dont le diner mensuel des Mikaelson se déroulait toujours.

Ce mois, Finn et sa femme Sage étaient les hôtes, mais c'était Klaus et sa vie qui occupaient l'attention pour le moment.

\- « Ayanna m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'elle ne peut tout bonnement pas continuer de travailler pour moi » déclara ce dernier.

\- « Ce n'est pas surprenant étant donné la façon dont sa santé s'est dégradée cette dernière année, surtout ces derniers mois » commenta Elijah de sa place à côté de sa femme Katherine.

Rebekah hocha la tête en signe d'accord, avant de se prononcer.

\- « La pauvre, ça a dû lui briser le cœur de devoir résigner. Je sais qu'elle nous aime et qu'elle se sent responsable de nous depuis que Maman est décédée. »

\- « Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire alors ? » S'enquit Sage.

Elle savait, comme eux tous, que cette nouvelle avait été un bouleversement dans la vie de son beau-frère parce qu'Ayanna n'était pas qu'une employée ils la considéraient comme un membre de la famille.

\- « Je vais devoir lui trouver une remplaçante » répondit Klaus simplement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cependant, il accordait de l'importance à l'avis de sa famille sur ce genre de choses. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé ce sujet de conversation.

\- « Tu ne peux pas engager une étrangère pour s'occuper d'eux ! » s'exclama Rebekah. « Ayanna, c'était une chose elle fait pratiquement partie de la famille. Mais là, tu parles d'engager une étrangère. »

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Bekah ? » lui demanda Klaus. « Il s'agit de mes enfants, et je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux. Je ne dois pas seulement subvenir à leurs besoins, je dois aussi m'assurer qu'on prenne bien soin d'eux, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je ne pouvais pas me trouver à deux endroits à la fois. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

\- « Laisse-nous t'aider. Nous sommes ta famille. »

\- « Et je ne peux pas compter sur vous éternellement. Je suis un adulte, et ce sont mes enfants. L'entreprise se porte bien, et vous avez tous vos vies. Finn et Sage ont trois enfants bientôt, Katherine n'aura plus la force de s'occuper de Daniel, alors de mes deux enfants n'en parlons pas » Klaus argumenta en regardant sa belle-sœur.

Katherine avait eu des difficultés pendant sa première grossesse, et sa grossesse actuelle n'avait pas l'air de mieux se passer. Klaus ne voulait pas lui causer du stress inutile, et il savait qu'Elijah se faisait suffisamment de soucis pour tous les deux.

\- « Il y'a moi… et Kol » persista Rebekah.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée d'avoir Kol s'occuper de mes enfants… et toi ? » lui demanda Klaus, arquant un sourcil, incrédule devant sa suggestion.

\- « D'accord, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée. En parlant du diable… » fit Rebekah juste au moment où son fiancé, Stefan, et Kol revinrent dans la pièce.

Quand Stefan prit place à côté d'elle, il remarqua le regard sur les visages de tous.

\- « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez si sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Niklaus doit engager une fille » répondit Finn succinctement.

\- « Nik, ne me dis pas que tu es désespéré au point de vouloir engager une prostituée ? » Kol demanda avec une mine offusquée. « Tu sais, je connais des filles qui ne sont pas particulièrement exigeantes et accepteraient de sortir avec toi. »

\- « Oh, tais-toi, imbécile ! On parle du fait que Nik doit engager une nounou » Rebekah admonesta.

\- « J'ai peut-être une suggestion » interrompit Stefan dans la tentative d'empêcher les deux derniers Mikaelson de se tuer.

\- « Dis-moi. » Klaus accepta d'écouter.

\- « La petite-amie de mon frère, Damon, a une amie qui cherche un job. »

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa à la suggestion de Stefan.

\- « Ce n'est pas une solution. Je ne cherche pas une fille qui est désespérée de trouver un travail mais n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait pour s'occuper de mes enfants. »

\- « Mais c'est ça le truc : c'est une nounou professionnelle. »

\- « De qui tu parles ? Je la connais ? » demanda Rebekah, fouillant dans sa mémoire des souvenirs de la personne dont Stefan parlait.

Rebekah ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup d'Elena, la petite-amie du frère de Stefan, mais évoluant dans le même cercle, elles étaient amenées à passer du temps ensemble occasionnellement, et elle connaissait certaines de ses amies.

\- « Caroline » Stefan hocha la tête.

\- « Je pensais qu'elle était prof ? » Rebekah fronça les sourcils.

\- « Elle a étudié l'enseignement précoce à l'école, mais elle a une licence de nourrice. Elle recherche une famille depuis que celle pour laquelle elle travaillait a déménagé à l'étranger, expliqua Stefan. Je pense qu'elle te conviendrait, Nik. Elle est intelligente, bienveillante, et elle aime vraiment beaucoup son travail. En plus, elle est super organisée et créative, tout à fait ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai son numéro je peux la contacter et lui demander de t'envoyer ses références. » proposa-t-il.

Klaus y réfléchit un moment. Il avait confiance en Stefan. Il était plus que le fiancé de sa sœur : il était devenu un très bon ami également, et s'il avait une si haute opinion de cette femme, le moins que Klaus pouvait faire, c'était vérifier ses qualifications et lui accorder un entretien.

\- «Fais-le»

 **J'attends vos commentaires!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. On se retrouve en bas.**

Caroline Forbes observa les alentours tandis qu'elle marchait résolument vers sa destination. C'était un beau secteur, l'un de ses préférés à Boston, avec ses bâtiments de grès brun et ses jardins. C'était un bel endroit où vivre, et si Caroline décrochait ce travail, elle y emménagerait.

Dire que Caroline avait été intriguée en recevant le message de Stefan aurait été un euphémisme. Elle avait rencontré Rebekah Mikaelson plusieurs fois à différentes soirées et avait toujours trouvé cette dernière quelque peu distante avec elle. Caroline ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel ou juste dû au fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucune animosité envers Rebekah et espérait que l'entretien avec son frère se passerait bien.

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Caroline cherchait une nouvelle famille pour laquelle travailler, soit depuis que les Fells s'étaient fait transférer à Hong Kong à la dernière minute. Elle avait travaillé pour eux pendant deux ans, et ça avait été dur de se séparer des enfants, mais elle n'avait pas pu accepter leur offre de déménager avec eux et poursuivre son travail là-bas. À la place, elle avait préparé les enfants pour le déménagement et avait aussitôt commencé la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. Les quelques familles qu'elle avait rencontrées avaient toutes été bien. Cependant, Caroline n'avait ressenti de connexion avec aucune d'entre elles pour l'instant.

Elle n'était en aucun cas désespérée de trouver un travail et voulait prendre son temps pour trouver le bon. Néanmoins, elle avait également hâte de reprendre l'occupation qu'elle adorait. Et apparemment, les Mikaelson avaient besoin d'elle également.

Selon le profil de famille, Niklaus était le père célibataire de deux jumeaux âgés de 7 ans, Henrik et Alexandria. Leur maman, Tatia Pierce Mikaelson, était mentionnée, mais il était également précisé que Niklaus avait la garde exclusive de ses enfants. Caroline trouva ce fait intéressant et se dit qu'elle chercherait à en savoir davantage si le poste venait à lui être offert. Elle voulait savoir s'il y avait quelque problème légal dont elle devrait être au courant. Il avait couramment une nourrice qui allait bientôt prendre sa retraite à cause de problèmes de santé, et il lui cherchait une remplaçante. Le profil abordait également sa carrière professionnelle : Niklaus travaillait pour l'entreprise familiale, la boutique d'antiquités _Originals_ ; il était l'un des cinq propriétaires et était en charge des départements d'acquisition et de restauration.

Elle finit par arriver à l'adresse où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis monta les marches. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle était en avance de quelques minutes, mais sonna quand même.

Caroline entendit des pas s'approcher de l'autre côté avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'elle avait jamais vus. Il avait des cheveux blonds frisés coiffées également, une mâchoire ferme et un peu de barbe blonde qui entourait une paire de lèvres vermeilles, remontées en un léger sourire. Mais l'attrait qui la frappa le plus fut ses yeux d'un bleu clair profond qui l'examinaient minutieusement. Heureusement, elle retrouva sa voix rapidement et espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas ridiculisée en le dévisageant. Une photo dans le dossier l'aurait aidée à se préparer…

\- « Monsieur Mikaelson, je présume ? »

\- « En effet » Klaus acquiesça alors qu'il étudiait la ravissante jeune femme devant lui. « Caroline Forbes, je présume ? »

\- « Oui » répondit Caroline et étendit sa main pour le saluer.

Son accent britannique l'avait quelque peu prise au dépourvu. Rebekah en avait un également, mais l'entendre dans une voix rauque masculine, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Klaus serra sa main avant de faire un pas en arrière, tenant la porte ouverte afin qu'elle entre.

\- « Je vous en prie, entrez. »

\- « Merci » fit-elle et pénétra dans la maison.

L'intérieur était chaleureux et accueillant, contrastant avec l'air frais de l'automne à l'extérieur.

\- « Je peux prendre votre veste ? » offrit Klaus galamment.

Caroline hocha la tête, puis la retira et la lui tendit. Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, elle remarqua que les doigts de Klaus étaient anormalement chauds, mais en déduit que les siens étaient juste plus froid qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait avoir l'entretien au salon » annonça Klaus avant de s'atteler à l'y conduire. « Du moins pour la première partie après, vous pourrez rencontrer Henry et Lexi qui sont en haut. L'agence m'a dit que c'est comme ça se passe normalement… »

\- « Oui, généralement » confirma-t-elle.

Bien que ce soit Stefan qui l'ait recommandée, tous les papiers administratifs pré-entretien avaient été remplis par le biais de l'agence sous-laquelle Caroline travaillait. C'était plus sûr et pour les familles et pour les nourrices.

Caroline put observer une partie de l'étage principale de la maison en marchant. C'était bien décoré avec des couleurs vives et du bois brun. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Caroline remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- « J'ai demandé à Rebekah d'assister à l'entretien. Elle est très proche de mes enfants, et son opinion est importante pour moi » informa Klaus.

\- « Caroline, ravie de te revoir. »

\- « Toi aussi, Rebekah » répliqua Caroline.

\- « Prenez une chaise s'il vous plaît, et on pourra commencer » invita Klaus en lui indiquant une chaise libre.

Carolina retira des feuilles de son sac et les tendit au frère et à la sœur avant de s'asseoir.

\- « Je sais que l'agence vous a déjà envoyé une copie digitale de mon dossier, mais j'ai ramené des exemplaires papiers au cas où vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de l'étudier, étant donné que l'entretien a été arrangé si rapidement » expliqua-t-elle.

\- « C'était très prévoyant de votre part. Nous avons étudié votre dossier, et je pense qu'on peut sauter les questions habituelles » dit Klaus, son appréciation des efforts de Caroline audible dans sa voix.

\- « Néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu te décrives brièvement en tes propres mots » ajouta Rebekah.

Caroline hocha la tête et commença un exposé verbal de son profil. Elle resta concise mais s'assura de souligner les traits les plus importants de sa personnalité. Elle faisait du babysitting depuis l'université, donc malgré son jeune âge, elle avait de l'expérience dans cette profession et avait confiance en ses compétences.

\- « Je vois que vous êtes bien instruite, que vous avez plusieurs années d'expérience, et que vous prenez votre travail très sérieusement » observa Klaus.

\- « C'est le cas » confirma Caroline.

\- « Je dois dire que certaines de vos compétences m'ont laissé sans voix. Vous avez été certifiée en autodéfense et vous avez une licence de port d'armes ? » s'enquit Klaus, intriguée.

Les lèvres de Caroline esquissèrent un sourire à sa question.

\- « C'est ce qui arrive quand on grandit avec une Maman qui est le shérif de la ville et tient à ce que sa fille sache se défendre si besoin est. »

Klaus sourit à sa question il ne comprenait que trop bien le besoin d'un parent de s'assurer que ses enfants étaient en sécurité. Le monde était un endroit effrayant, rempli de personnes encore plus effrayantes qui faisaient ce que bon leur semble, sans se préoccuper du mal que ça pouvait faire à autrui. Ce raisonnement le fit penser à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé jusqu'alors.

\- « Vous fréquentez quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Caroline plissa les sourcils, confuse. Une minute, il souriait à sa réponse sur l'autodéfense, et celle d'après, il lui demandait si elle était célibataire ?

\- « Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde » se défendit-elle.

\- « Au contraire, le fait que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un et que cette personne puisse se retrouver en présence de mes enfants me regarde » argumenta Klaus, sa voix devenant légèrement plus grave et dure.

Il était très protecteur vis-à-vis de ses enfants, et il n'aimait pas l'idée que des hommes –qu'il ne connaissait pas de surcroît –les côtoient.

Caroline sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis que la honte l'envahit. Elle avait totalement fichu en l'air cet entretien, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

\- « Uhh, non, je ne vois personne en ce moment. »

\- « Et le type auquel Stefan m'a introduit lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Damon ? » intervint Rebekah. « Taylor ? »

\- « Tyler » corrigea Caroline avant d'élaborer. « On n'est plus ensemble, mais même si je fréquentais quelqu'un, je ne me permettrai pas de l'amener près des enfants. »

\- « C'est bon à savoir » répliqua Klaus.

Il trouvait ça un peu surprenant que Caroline soit toute seule. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté et d'une personnalité avenante. Il était sûr que la plupart des hommes se pâmerait à ses pieds si elle ne faisait que passer près d'eux. Il se dit qu'il parlerait à Kol s'il venait à décider d'engager Caroline pour s'assurer que son petit frère la laisse tranquille.

\- « Je vais aller droit au but. Quand les gens voient un père célibataire avec sa propre entreprise, ils ont tendance à le prendre pour un accro du boulot qui refourgue ses enfants à une nourrice pour qu'elle les élève à sa place. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas mon cas. Oui, j'aide mes frères à diriger l'entreprise familiale, mais je passe également beaucoup de temps avec mes enfants à faire leur éducation, expliqua Klaus. Malheureusement, mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas d'être avec eux en permanence, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans les matinées pour m'aider à les déposer à l'école, les récupérer dans l'après-midi, gérer leurs activités extracurriculaires, et s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce que je rentre. La plupart du temps, c'est tôt dans la soirée, mais il arrive que je doive rester tard. C'est pourquoi je préfère quelqu'un qui vit dans les environs et non à l'autre bout de la ville. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai l'intention de vous faire travailler tous les jours toute la journée. La plupart du temps, vous aurez vos soirées ainsi que vos weekends, jours fériés, etc… »

Caroline considéra ses propos alors qu'il parlait. Ce serait différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais elle s'en doutait quand elle avait accepté l'entretien. Mr. Mikaelson était un père célibataire, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne bénéficiait pas de l'aide d'un conjoint. Ce serait probablement synonyme de plus d'heures de travail, mais Caroline avait l'impression que Klaus faisait de son mieux pour passer autant de temps que possible avec ses enfants.

\- « ça me parait raisonnable » conclut-elle.

Klaus hocha la tête.

\- « Maintenant que tout est clair, je dois vous parler d'une autre partie de votre travail. Vous n'avez probablement pas eu à faire ça par le passé, mais Stefan m'a assuré que vous saurez le gérer » déclara-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il avait lu à propos de Caroline et entendu d'elle jusqu'à présent le portait à croire que Caroline pourrait convenir à sa famille. Cependant, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle partageait cette opinion, donc il décida de jouer cartes sur table avec elle et s'assurer qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il attendrait d'elle.

\- « Je suis intriguée. »

\- « Les tâches supplémentaires de la fonction requièrent que vous vous occupiez non seulement des enfants mais également de moi. »

 ***s'éclaircit la gorge* Et oui, j'ai osé m'arrêter ici. Il faut bien s'arrêter quelque part hein… Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Que pensez-vous des personnages pour l'instant ? Dites-moi tout en com'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et commenté la story.**

\- « Les tâches supplémentaires de la fonction requièrent que vous vous occupiez non seulement des enfants mais également de moi. »

\- « EXCUSEZ-MOI ?! » s'exclama Caroline, absolument choquée, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de ce à quoi elle pensait, n'est-ce-pas ? Il était très séduisant certes, mais il ne pouvait réellement penser que s'il l'engageait elle… qu'ils… n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Klaus entendit l'indignation dans la voix de Caroline, il fronça les sourcils un moment, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise comment ses mots avaient pu être mal-interprétés. Il aurait probablement du mieux s'exprimer. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Kol aurait adoré assister à cette scène tandis qu'Elijah n'aurait pas manqué de le réprimander. Klaus ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage alors que Rebekah prit la parole.

\- « Ce que mon frère a voulu dire par là » commença Rebekah en le foudroyant du regard pour son piètre choix de formulation ce que les hommes pouvaient manquer de tact. « C'est qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'occuper du foyer ainsi que des enfants, n'est-ce pas, Nik ? »

\- « Oui, bien entendu » affirma Klaus, le fait qu'il trouvait la situation amusante perceptible dans sa voix. « Je peux vous assurer qu'on ne se retrouvera pas dans un de ces clichés où le papa séduit la naïve baby-sitter. »

\- « Bien, parce que je peux vous assurer que je suis bien trop intelligente pour être séduite par vous. » rétorqua Caroline avant qu'elle ne puisse contenir sa colère due à l'amusement de Klaus face à sa déduction gênante. Afin de se calmer, elle choisit de se concentrer sur les propos de Rebekah. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 's'occuper du foyer' ? Faire à manger ? Faire le ménage ? Ce genre de choses ? »

\- « C'est exact. » répondit Klaus, ravi que la conversation se redirige uniquement sur la position pour laquelle Caroline passait cet entretien. « J'ai un personnel de nettoyage qui vient deux fois par mois, mais il reste quand même l'entretien quotidien. Les enfants savent quelles sont leurs responsabilités, mais il faudra toutefois faire la lessive, passer l'aspirateur. En ce qui concerne la nourriture, j'ai des repas surgelés livrés à domicile, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour des enfants en pleine croissance, donc un bon repas équilibré fait-maison, préparé par vos soins, quand je rentre tard du boulot de temps en temps, serait bien. »

\- « Ça me parait être un très bon système pour une famille aussi occupée que la vôtre. » commenta Caroline.

\- « J'aimerais pouvoir m'attribuer le mérite, mais c'était l'idée d'Ayanna. Au début, elle cuisinait tout le temps pour nous, mais depuis environ deux ans, ce système marche pour le mieux. »

\- « Tout cela me convient. » Caroline hocha la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y'aura de problèmes. »

\- « Bien. Maintenant que cela est réglé, est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ? » s'enquit Klaus.

\- « Plus tôt, vous avez dit que je rencontrerai vos enfants pendant l'entretien. » lui rappela Caroline.

\- « En effet. Ils sont en bas dans la salle de jeux. »

\- « Avant que je ne les rencontre, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire un peu plus sur elle. Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à apprendre à les connaître ou que je devrais savoir concernant leurs besoins ? »

\- « Bien sûr. » consentit-il. « Comme je l'ai expliqué à l'agence, Lexi et Henry ont sept ans. Ce sont de faux jumeaux. Lexi est plus âgée qu'Henry d'à peu près dix minutes et ne manque pas de faire savoir à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elle est la grande sœur, mais Henry ne se laisse pas faire non plus. » expliqua Klaus.

\- « Pas trop du moins. » le corrigea Rebekah.

\- « Bref, les garçons ont tendance à laisser leurs sœurs agir à leur guise pour ne pas avoir à les voir bouder. » Klaus taquina sa sœur. « Elle est intelligente, et c'est une bonne élève quand elle se concentre. Il y'a un an, elle a rejoint un club de gymnastique où elle prend des cours d'acrobatie. Elle a entraînement trois fois par semaine pendant deux heures. »

\- « C'est donc une des activités extracurriculaires dont vous m'avez parlé. » comprit Caroline. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont les yeux de Klaus s'illuminaient lorsqu'il parlait de ses enfants.

\- « En effet, c'est d'ailleurs la principale. Henry ne pratique pas encore de sports pour l'instant, mais c'est toujours susceptible de changer dans les prochaines années. Il est tout aussi actif que sa sœur, mais ils sont un peu différents en ce qui concerne leurs études. Henry n'a pas besoin de travailler tant que ça une fois qu'il a appris quelque chose, c'est acquis. Il adore lire, il est très intéressé par tout ce qui est scientifique, tout particulièrement par les animaux. » acheva d'expliquer Klaus juste quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la porte. « Et ils adorent se faufiler dans la maison et écouter aux portes lorsqu'ils savent qu'ils ne devraient pas. » ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Caroline aussi avait entendu le bruit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la porte qui était jusqu'alors partiellement fermée s'ouvrir davantage pour dévoiler les deux coupables.

Les jumeaux étaient adorables. Henry était un peu grand pour son âge, il avait des boucles blondes foncées et était le portrait craché de son père. Lexi, elle, était plus courte et plus mince. Elle avait définitivement le physique d'une gymnaste et ressemblait plus à sa tante, avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval. Tous deux arboraient un air coupable, mais le léger sourire sur leurs visages laissait penser qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à être punis.

\- « Pardon, mais tu as dit qu'on pourrait la voir. » s'excusa Lexi en dévisageant l'étrangère dans la pièce.

\- « Après que Tata Bekah et moi ayons fini de lui parler. » Klaus rappela à sa fille, faisant mine d'être fâchée à cause de l'interruption. « Mais bon, vous êtes là maintenant, donc… »

Les visages des jumeaux s'illuminèrent tandis qu'ils se précipitèrent pour faire la connaissance de Caroline. Ses plus grands pas permirent à Henry d'atteindre Caroline plus vite que sa sœur.

\- « Bonjour, moi, c'est Henry, et elle, c'est ma sœur Lexi. Est-ce que tu vas être notre nouvelle nourrice ? »

\- « Bonjour Henry et Lexi, je m'appelle Caroline. » s'introduit-elle. « Pour ce qu'il est de ta question, on verra bien. »

\- « Ayanna s'occupe de nous depuis que nous sommes tout bébés. Papa dit qu'elle nous aime toujours, mais elle ne peut plus nous garder. Il dit qu'on est trop difficile à gérer maintenant qu'elle est malade, et que les personnes âgées aiment passer leur temps à ne rien faire. »

\- « Lexi… » prévint Klaus.

\- « C'est ce que tu as dit ! » insista Lexi.

\- « C'est effectivement ce que tu as dit, Papa. » supporta Henry.

\- « Veuillez excuser mes enfants, Caroline. Ils se liguent souvent contre les gens comme ça. Ils se chamaillent comme chiens et chats, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, ils ne font qu'un. » expliqua Klaus.

\- « C'est ce que font les frères et sœurs, du moins d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. » répliqua Caroline avant de retourner son attention vers les enfants. « Vous n'êtes pas très contents d'avoir une nouvelle nounou, je me trompe ? »

Ils haussèrent légèrement leurs épaules, puis Henry se décida à répondre.

\- « On voulait te rencontrer. Lexi et moi pensons que ça serait bien d'être entourée d'une personne qui ne nous traite pas comme des bébés, mais… »

\- « Mais elle va vous manquer, c'est ça ? » devina Caroline.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, une expression un peu triste sur leurs visages, ce qui serra le cœur de Caroline. Ces enfants étaient aussi gentils qu'adorables.

\- « Je suis sûre que ça lui manquera de s'occuper de vous, mais gardez bien à l'esprit qu'Ayanna ne veut que ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour vous, et elle sait que malheureusement, elle n'est plus capable de vous procurer le meilleur soin en tant que votre nourrice. » Caroline se pencha en avant et leur fit signe de se rapprocher avant de chuchoter, « Je vais vous confier un petit secret : j'espère que je le serai. »

Des sourires remplacèrent leurs froncements de sourcils, les propos de la jeune blonde rassurant les jumeaux. Caroline espérait juste qu'elle aurait l'occasion de remplir cette promesse implicite et être la nourrice dont ils avaient besoin. Elle venait à peine de les rencontrer et ils étaient déjà rentrer dans son cœur. Décidant de passer à un sujet plus agréable, Caroline sourit.

\- « Lexi, il paraît que tu es gymnaste ? J'étais pom-pom girl quand j'étais plus jeune, mais je faisais surtout des sauts périlleux. Tu dois travailler très dur. »

\- « Oui, je fais de l'acrobatie depuis que je suis toute petite, et l'année dernière lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge requis, ils m'ont proposé de rejoindre l'équipe junior. » Lexi sourit fièrement.

\- « Et tu as dit oui bien sûr. »

\- « J'ai du supplier Papa parce que les entraînements sont très longs, mais il a fini par dire oui. Du coup, je m'y suis mise sérieusement. J'ai participé à quelques rencontres l'année dernière, mais Papa et ma coach Pearl ont dit que je pourrai participer à toutes les rencontres dorénavant vu que je m'entraîne depuis suffisamment longtemps. Ça sera génial. »

\- « Ça m'en a tout l'air. » répliqua Caroline avec un énorme sourire. Il était évident que la petite fille était vraiment fière de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- « Elle est plutôt douée quand elle ne se ramasse pas sur les fesses. » interrompit Henry.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire aux mots d'Henry ou quand Lexi donna un coup de coude à ce dernier. Caroline se doutait qu'il essayait simplement de détourner l'attention sur sa sœur vers lui. Elle décida de lui faire plaisir.

\- « Votre Papa m'a également dit que vous aimez les animaux ? C'est quoi ton animal préféré, Henry ? Je parie que tu aimes les gros chats. » s'enquit-elle.

Henry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme à sa question.

\- « J'aime bien, mais je préfère les hippopotames. »

\- « C'est vrai ? »

\- « Ouais, ils sont cools. Tu savais qu'ils tuent plus de monde que n'importe quel autre animal africain ? »

Caroline fut surprise par ces propos. La plupart des enfants ne serait pas si blasée de ce genre de choses, mais Henry en parlait comme si c'était banal.

\- « Non, je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu un vrai hippopotame, mais ils ont des hippopotames pygmées au zoo. T'y as été ? »

Klaus observa discrètement ses enfants se battre pour l'attention de Caroline. Henry était actuellement en train de lui raconter leur dernière visite au zoo et lui disait comment il y allait tout le temps parce qu'il bénéficiait d'un abonnement. Lexi se mêla à la discussion, disant à Caroline ce qu'elle aimait quand elle visitait. Les deux petits chenapans semblaient bien l'aimer. Aucun des deux n'était timide, mais normalement, ils n'étaient pas si avenants lorsqu'ils faisaient la rencontre d'un nouvel adulte. Klaus se dit que c'était dû à la gentillesse qui irradiait de Caroline et à la façon dont elle leur faisait la conversation.

Rebekah remarqua comment son frère regardait l'interaction entre les jumeaux et Caroline pendant un moment avant de lui chuchoter.

\- « À quoi tu penses, Nik ? »

\- « J'étais sur le point de te poser la même question, sœurette. »

\- « Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée ou détestée d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Cela dit, j'ai l'impression que les enfants l'apprécient, et je suis de l'avis de Stefan. Je pense qu'elle te conviendrait bien, mais… » répliqua-t-elle sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse tant qu'elle ne partagerait pas son opinion sur le sujet.

\- « Oui ? »

Rebekah hésita. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ses craintes à son frère. S'il engageait Caroline, elle vivrait sous son toit, l'aidant à élever ses enfants, et cette situation pourrait créer un certain sentiment d'intimité qui pourrait causer des problèmes. Rebekah n'avait jamais eu ces réserves avec Ayanna, principalement parce que cette dernière était plus âgée et faisait pratiquement partie de la famille. Caroline était beaucoup plus jeune et attirante, et Klaus -qu'il veuille le reconnaître ou non -se sentait seul par moments. Toutefois, Rebekah chassa rapidement ces pensées absurdes. Caroline n'était pas du tout le genre de Nik. À vrai dire, elle était à l'opposé des femmes que Nik avait connues dans le passé. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que rien d'autre qu'une belle amitié ne pouvait arriver.

\- « Rien. » finit-elle par répondre. « Je pense qu'elle serait un bon choix. »

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre? J'attends vos coms!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et commenté la story.**

Elijah entra dans le bureau de son frère sans faire de bruit pour ne pas perturber la discussion que Niklaus était en train d'avoir avec un de ses employés, Maddox. En attendant, il prit le temps de parcourir la pièce du regard pour observer ce sur quoi son frère travaillait en ce moment. Niklaus était en charge du département d'art, et Elijah voyait rarement ses projets avant qu'ils ne soient achevés, mais il avait toujours trouvé ça fascinant de voir son frère prendre quelque chose qui était négligé et le transformer en quelque chose de beau.

Klaus finit sa conversation avec Maddox avant de lui donner congé et de rejoindre son frère. Bien que ça lui arrivait par moments, normalement, Elijah ne visitait pas cette partie du bâtiment. Il estimait que c'était le domaine de Klaus et c'était ainsi sous la responsabilité de celui-ci. Kol pensait plutôt que c'était parce que Elijah s'inquiétait que ses costumes et chaussures hors de prix ne se retrouvent salis par de la peinture ou des produits chimiques.

\- « Que puis-je faire pour toi, frangin ? » Klaus interrompit ses pensées.

\- « Je suis venu te parler d'affaires familiales. » expliqua Elijah en se rapprochant du bureau de son frère. « Katherine m'a rappelé ce matin que tu as accordé un entretien à une nourrice éventuelle. Rebekah me l'a également mentionné. »

\- « Alors tu t'es dit que tu viendrais te renseigner pour voir si je l'ai engagé ? » demanda Klaus en indiquant à Elijah le dossier sur son bureau. C'était une copie du rapport que Caroline lui avait remis ainsi que d'autres documents qui provenaient de l'agence comprenant une vérification de ses antécédents et une photo.

\- « C'est le cas ? » demanda Elijah en examinant le contenu du dossier. Quand Niklaus secoua la tête, il continua, « Pourquoi pas ? Rebekah dit qu'elle a toutes les qualifications que tu recherches et surtout qu'Henrik et Alexandria l'ont appréciée. »

\- « Elle a raison. Ils l'ont adorée tous les deux, ils ont parlé d'elle toute la nuit d'ailleurs. » déclara Klaus, se rappelant comment il n'avait pas pu en placer une lors du diner de la veille parce que ses enfants ne cessaient de papoter heureusement à propos de la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Plus tard cette soirée-là, alors qu'il mettait Lexi au lit, sa fille lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille en lui faisant un câlin qu'elle espérait qu'il laisserait Caroline s'occuper d'eux. « J'ai juste besoin d'y réfléchir, de tout prendre en considération et de ne pas prendre de décisions hâtives. »

À ces derniers mots, Klaus entendit Elijah glousser.

\- « Je te demande pardon, Niklaus, je me souviens juste d'une époque où tu te précipitais dans toutes les décisions que tu prenais. »

\- « Je ne peux plus me le permettre, en tout pas quand ça concerne les enfants. » répliqua Klaus. Il ne permettrait pas que ses enfants soient blessés par ses décisions irréfléchies, plus jamais.

\- « Je comprends, vraiment. » affirma Elijah, pensant à ses propres enfants. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle est plutôt attirante, si ? »

\- « Attention Elijah, ta femme n'apprécierait pas de t'entendre dire que d'autres femmes sont belles. » prévint Klaus. La famille Mikaelson dans son intégralité était connue pour le tempérament de ses membres, et bien que sa belle-sœur ne vienne d'intégrer la famille, elle rendait justice au nom Mikaelson, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elijah. « Katherine est plutôt jalouse dans son genre. »

\- « Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais je n'ai pas dit que mademoiselle Forbes était belle, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Est-ce la raison de ton indécision ? »

\- « Je crois que tu me confonds avec notre petit frère. Je ne suis pas Kol. Je sais me contrôler près d'une jolie fille. » dit Klaus avec un sourire narquois que lui rendit son frère, pensant tous deux à leur coureur de jupons de frère.

\- « Ah, donc tu reconnais que tu es attiré par elle ? » demanda Elijah.

\- « Je reconnais qu'elle est d'une beauté saisissante, oui, et c'est vrai que je l'ai pris en considération, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je veux la meilleure nourrice possible pour Lexi et Henry. »

\- « On dirait que tu l'as trouvé. Dis-moi quelque chose, Niklaus : as-tu trouvé le moindre problème, la moindre incohérence dans son dossier ou lors de ton entretien avec elle qui te pousse à croire qu'elle n'est pas la meilleure nourrice possible pour ma nièce et mon neveu ? »

\- « Non. » admit Klaus honnêtement. Malgré ses réserves, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé de négatif à propos de Caroline. Elle n'avait aucun casier judiciaire, même pas une contravention pour excès de vitesse, et aucun faux pas avec ses anciens employeurs. D'ailleurs, toutes les familles pour qui elle avait travaillé lui avait donné de très bonnes critiques.

\- « Bon ben, tu as ta réponse. »

/

Caroline se précipita dans le café et vit que ses deux meilleures amies l'y attendaient déjà. D'habitude, Caroline était la première à arriver d'où le soulagement qu'elle lut dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Elle les avait probablement inquiétés.

\- « Pardon, je suis en retard. Je parlais avec mon père et Steven, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- « Il n'y a pas de soucis, Care. » dit Elena, se levant pour embrasser son amie en guise de salutation. « On vient à peine d'arriver. Tout va bien avec eux ? »

\- « Tout va bien, oui. Papa voulait juste savoir comment mon dernier entretien d'embauche s'est passé. C'est pourquoi lui et Steven m'ont skypé ce matin. » les rassura Caroline en s'asseyant.

Elena et Bonnie lui avaient déjà commandé une boisson elle s'en saisit rapidement et pris une grande gorgée. Il faisait frais dehors, mais se précipiter pour son déjeuner lui avait donné soif.

\- « Comment s'est passé l'entretien alors ? Je n'ai pas pu te le demander hier, tu étais assommée sur le canapé quand je suis rentrée. » demanda Bonnie après qu'elles aient passé leur commande auprès de la serveuse.

\- « Désolé, j'étais épuisée. Entre la préparation de l'entretien et le stress, à la fin de la journée, je ne pouvais pas garder les yeux ouverts. » s'excusa Caroline. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé de chez les Fell, elle vivait temporairement chez Bonnie en attendant de trouver une nouvelle famille de laquelle s'occuper.

Caroline avait passé près d'une heure à discuter de tout avec Lexi et Henry - de leurs hobbies, leurs activités extracurriculaires, leurs études, et leurs amis - jusqu'à ce que leur père ne mette fin à leur conversation. Après avoir dit aurevoir à Caroline, ils laissèrent les adultes entre eux. Monsieur Mikaelson lui avait donné un peu plus de détails sur le job et posé quelques questions supplémentaires. Il lui avait dit que peu importe sa décision, il la contacterait bientôt pour lui en faire part. Elle avait eu du mal à deviner ce qu'il pensait, surtout qu'elle avait réagi de façon un peu désobligeante à certaines de ses questions sur sa vie privée. Cependant, elle espérait tout de même que son expérience professionnelle et son moment avec les enfants feraient pencher la balance en sa faveur.

\- « L'entretien s'est bien passé, très bien même. Enfin pour la plupart » déclara Caroline avant de leur raconter les détails de l'entretien. Lorsqu'elle leur parla du moment où elle se ridiculisa, elles furent bouche-bée.

\- « Non, Caroline, c'est pas vrai, t'as pas fait ça ! » s'exclama Elena, un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

Elles furent tout aussi choquées que Caroline lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'une de ses tâches était de s'occuper de Monsieur Mikaelson jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dévoile l'explication de ce dernier, puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- « Les filles, ça n'a rien de drôle. Je me suis complètement ridiculisée. »

\- « Caroline, je pense que tu as vu trop de films où le père de famille tente de séduire la baby-sitter. » lui dit Bonnie, poussant Caroline à lui jeter une serviette de table.

\- « Trêve de plaisanteries, tu penses que c'est un boulot qui te plairait ? » demanda Elena, reprenant son sérieux.

\- « Ben, ce sera différent, c'est sûr, mais bon comme tout nouveau travail. » répondit Caroline.

\- « Tu as toujours travaillé dans des ménages à deux parents, et tu as toujours été très occupée. Là, non seulement tu t'occuperas des enfants, mais en plus, tu devras gérer la maison. Ça ne te laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour une vie sociale. Il faut y penser. » raisonna Elena avant d'aborder un sujet délicat dont Caroline ne voudrait pas forcément parler. « Et puis, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tyler… »

\- « Tyler ne supportait pas que je ne sois pas à sa disposition quand il le voulait. J'aurais pu être une nourrice ou une enseignante, le temps que je lui aurai accordé n'aurait jamais été suffisant. »

\- « En ce qui concerne ce boulot et mes responsabilités, tout ce que j'aurai besoin de faire pour maintenir l'ordre dans la maison, je devrai pouvoir le faire pendant que les enfants sont à l'école ou du moins pendant mes heures de travail. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je passe mes journées à préparer et nettoyer. » expliqua Caroline. « Monsieur Mikaelson m'a l'air d'être un homme bien qui essaie de gérer une entreprise tout en élevant ses enfants. Il ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour les élever à sa place. Il est très impliqué dans leurs vies. Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour s'occuper d'eux et de quelqu'un pour organiser leur quotidien. »

\- « Ne le prends pas mal, Care, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce mec a besoin d'une femme, je veux dire d'une épouse. » fit remarquer Bonnie en picorant dans son assiette que la serveuse venait d'amener. « D'ailleurs, elle est où sa femme ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, mais d'après le dossier, ils sont divorcés, et il a la garde exclusive de ses enfants. »

\- « Donc il est complètement célibataire ? » demanda Elena.

\- « Je ne sais pas. On en a pas parlé. » Caroline haussa les épaules.

\- « Tu aurais dû poser la question. Je veux dire s'il n'est pas marié, peut-être qu'il fréquente des femmes, ce qui signifie qu'il te demandera peut-être de garder les enfants tard, et si ça se trouve, il est dans une relation sérieuse et il voudra carrément que tu passes la nuit. » lui dit Elena.

\- « J'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai pas pensé ! » s'exclama Caroline. « Je veux dire c'est inconcevable qu'il n'ait pas une femme dans sa vie. »

\- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'enquit Elena, échangeant un regard complice avec Bonnie lorsque les joues de Caroline s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

\- « Il est canon, hein ? » demanda Bonnie.

\- « Peut-être. » répondit Caroline cryptiquement, le regard baissé, fixant son plat.

\- « Tu te souviens que je connais Rebekah ? Elle est très belle, donc je doute que son frère ait hérité de mauvais gènes. » devisa Elena. « Alors raconte ! »

\- « Il est superbe. Il a des cheveux blond foncé bouclés, de belles fossettes, et des yeux d'un bleu mais intense. Et son accent est tellement… » babilla Caroline pendant une minute avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Bref, tout ça n'a pas d'importance parce que si j'obtiens le job, il sera mon patron. »

\- « Un patron avec qui tu vas vivre. » lui rappela Bonnie. « Je pense que ça a pas mal d'importance. »

\- « Ce n'est que de l'attirance physique, rien de plus. Je peux l'ignorer, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ? Comme quand tu trouves un mec mignon mais qu'il sort avec une amie, ou que tu trouves un collègue séduisant mais qu'il est marié ? C'est juste de l'attirance que l'on peut mettre de côté. Je sais être professionnelle, et je ne compromettrai pas mon travail ou ma carrière »

Les propos de Caroline mirent fin à la discussion, et les filles continuèrent de manger leur déjeuner en conversant d'autres choses. Elena parla d'elle et Damon tandis que Bonnie parla de son travail. Elles étaient en train de finir leur repas lorsque le téléphone de Caroline sonna. L'identification de l'appelant afficha 'Inconnu', mais Caroline savait que ça pouvait être à propos d'un emploi. Faisant un signe à ses amies, elle se leva de la table pour répondre.

\- « Allô, Caroline à l'appareil. »

\- « Caroline, c'est Klaus Mikaelson. »

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Mikaelson, j'espérais avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt. » le salua Caroline. « De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère. »

\- « C'est le cas. J'appelle pour vous proposer de venir travailler pour moi et ma famille. Si vous acceptez, il faudrait que l'on se voie pour discuter de certains détails avant de finaliser l'offre. » déclara Klaus.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre un moment pour contenir le cri d'excitation et de joie qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle se ressaisit rapidement avant de lui répondre.

\- « Oui, enfin je veux dire, j'accepte. »

\- « Génial. Demain à mon bureau à treize heures ? »

\- « Parfait. »

 **Alors? Klaus et Caroline ont tous les deux reconnus qu'ils trouvaient l'autre attirant(e). Caroline est embauchée... Ça promet? J'attends vos coms!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Vous allez bien?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et mis la story dans leurs favoris.**

Le lendemain, Caroline se présenta devant un grand immeuble qui abritait _Originals_ une dizaine de minutes avant treize heures. Elle avait pris le train et avait eu peur d'être en retard à cause d'un délai de programmation, mais heureusement, elle avait eu tort. Elle avait horreur d'être en retard.

Après avoir redressé sa veste et passé une main dans sa chevelure lisse, Caroline ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le hall d'accueil était chaleureux et agréable avec des tons terreux. Il comprenait une large table en bois qui ressemblait à une antiquité, derrière lequel était assise une réceptionniste qui parlait à un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Remarquant son arrivée, tous deux tournèrent leur attention vers Caroline. Le jeune homme la dévisagea du regard tandis que la réceptionniste la salua.

\- « Bienvenue à Originals, puis-je vous aider ? »

Caroline s'approcha de la réception avec un sourire éclatant.

\- « Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Mikaelson. »

\- « Lequel ? » demanda la réceptionniste, paraissant légèrement irritée.

\- « Malheureusement pas moi. » Le jeune homme répondit à sa place, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire aguicheur. « Elle a rendez-vous avec Nik, Dana. Caroline Forbes, je présume ? » demanda-t-il et Caroline hocha la tête.

\- « Kol Mikaelson. » Il lui tendit la main en guise de salutation.

\- « Enchantée. » répliqua Caroline en secouant sa main fermement.

\- « Oh, je vous assure, très chère, que tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Kol ronchonna pratiquement avant de se retourner vers la réceptionniste. « Ne t'en préoccupe pas, Dana, je l'emmène au bureau de Nik. »

Dana eut l'air gênée par la demande de Kol, mais Caroline savait qu'elle hésitait probablement à dire non à l'un des propriétaires. Caroline lui sourit simplement avant de suivre Kol. Ce dernier continua à étudier Caroline, en particulier sa poitrine, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer en se concentrant sur les diverses pièces devant lesquelles ils passèrent. Ils passèrent d'abord par des galeries, puis des salles de travail et des bureaux.

\- « Je dois dire que quand Nik m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle nourrice, je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était quelqu'un d'aussi ravissante. »

Caroline dut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- « Vous vous attendiez à qui ? Mary Poppins ? »

Kol rit à sa question.

\- « Vous êtes plutôt fougueuse, je dois… »

\- « Kol » interrompit une voix grave.

Caroline regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kol et vit Niklaus Mikaelson debout derrière lui. Il était vêtu d'une paire de pantalons et d'une chemise bleu grise à boutons, mais il ne portait pas de cravate et ses manches étaient retroussés, laissant penser qu'il avait travaillé sur une œuvre. Sa chevelure était un peu plus en bataille que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle devina qu'il y avait passé sa main récemment, mais son attention se portait principalement sur le regard de foudre qu'il lançait à son frère. Il n'était pas content de voir Kol.

\- « Nik ! » salua Kol. « Je conduisais la charmante mademoiselle Forbes à ton bureau. Tu ne m'as pas dit combien elle est belle. »

\- « Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'elle était hors-limites, Kol. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu importunes mes employés. » Klaus regarda son frère d'un mauvais œil. Dana l'avait appelé à la seconde Kol s'était éloigné avec Caroline, sachant que Klaus voudrait être tenu au courant. Il avait immédiatement quitté son bureau pour envoyer son frère cadet sur les roses. Il savait pertinemment que Kol ne suivait jamais les règles, mais il avait espéré que pour une fois, Kol considérerait sa mise en garde. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne serait pas le cas.

\- « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour avoir essayé. Après tout, techniquement, elle n'est pas encore ton employé. » dit Kol en souriant. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, puis se tourna vers Caroline et saisit sa main. « Caroline, je vous laisse entre les mains de Nik, mais j'espère vous revoir vite. » Kol fit pour élever sa main à ses lèvres, mais Caroline se défit rapidement de son emprise, ce qui le fit rire. « D'accord, très chère, j'ai compris le message. »

Caroline le regarda alors qu'il se tourna et disparut dans le couloir opposé avant de reporter son attention vers Niklaus. Il avait l'air très irrité et elle était bien heureuse que son agacement n'était pas dirigé envers elle.

\- « Je m'excuse pour mon frère. Il est né dépourvu de retenue et de modestie. » confessa Klaus, la conduisant sur le chemin d'où il venait vers son bureau. « Mais je vous assure qu'il est complètement inoffensif. »

\- « Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Mikaelson. » le rassura Caroline. Elle se doutait que Kol était juste ouvertement aguicheur. Normalement, ça l'aurait dérangée, mais maintenant, grâce aux assurances de son employeur, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentirait plus confortable la prochaine fois qu'elle serait en présence de Kol.

Klaus s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle soudainement, causant Caroline de presque le percuter en fouet. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres de distance entre eux. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait voir les détails des colliers autour de son cou, ressortant du col de sa chemise, dont la couleur faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux. Il lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- « Caroline, si vous allez travailler pour moi et vivre au sein de ma maison, on va devoir être un peu moins formels l'un avec l'autre. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Klaus. »

\- « Um, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, vous allez être mon patron quand même. » répliqua Caroline en se léchant les lèvres distraitement. Maintenant, elle se sentait à nouveau troublée. D'abord, il y'avait la familiarité qu'il insistait devait exister entre eux, puis, il y'avait la proximité de leurs corps.

\- « Exactement. » rétorqua Klaus d'une voix calme, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Caroline alors que sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres. Il était tout à fait conscient de leur proximité et de comment ça semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était troublant pour lui également d'être si proche d'elle. C'est pourquoi il fit un pas en arrière avant de poursuivre. « Quand un membre de mon personnel m'appelle Monsieur Mikaelson, j'ai l'impression d'être mon père, et c'est un sentiment que je n'aime pas. »

Caroline était un peu confuse par son explication, mais céda.

\- « D'accord… Klaus. »

\- « Formidable. » répliqua Klaus en souriant avant de continuer à se diriger vers son bureau. « Au fait, l'interruption de Kol me rappelle que je dois vous mettre en garde à propos de ma famille. On est tous très proches, et cette proximité a tendance à causer de… l'intrusion. Ils ont tendance à passer à la maison sans prévenir pour voir Henry et Lexi ou moi-même. Il est fort possible que ça arrive un peu plus souvent dans les prochaines semaines par curiosité à propos de toi. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. »

\- « Espérons que non. J'adore être entourée de familles. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis devenue une baby-sitter. » le rassura Caroline en passant la porte de ce qui semblait être aussi bien un bureau qu'un studio. Il y'avait des peintures partout ainsi que d'autres fournitures d'art. « Wow. »

Klaus arqua un sourcil, surpris par le regard émerveillé de Caroline devant son espace de travail. Il vit son regard parcourir plusieurs œuvres et nota l'admiration dans ses yeux.

\- « Connaisseuse ? »

Caroline haussa les épaules.

\- « Uh, non, pas tout à fait. J'ai pris quelques cours d'histoire de l'art à l'université. Je suis fan d'art, même si je sais à peine tenir un crayon. » rit-elle. « Je ne me débrouille pas si mal en photo par contre. J'aime l'idée d'immortaliser des moments pour ne jamais les oublier. »

Klaus hocha la tête, comprenant. Lui-même prenait des photos des jumeaux et les dessinait tout le temps afin que les jumeaux puissent se souvenir de leur enfance quand ils seraient plus grands. Avant qu'il ne puisse partager ses pensées avec Caroline, quelqu'un les rejoignit.

\- « Caroline, je vous présente mon assistante Mindy. Elle sera votre deuxième contact concernant mon emploi du temps etcetera au cas où vous n'arriviez pas à me joindre. »

\- « Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mindy. » Caroline serra la main à la jolie brune.

\- « De même, Caroline. » salua Caroline avant de regarder Klaus. « Je sais que tu n'es pas disponible dans les prochaines heures, mais je voulais te rappeler qu'à cause de la livraison ce matin, tu as sauté le déjeuner. Tu veux que je commande quelque chose ? »

\- « Avec grand plaisir, love. » accepta Klaus avant de se tourner vers Caroline. « Vous mangez avec moi ? On pourra parler des détails comme ça. »

Caroline était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'à vrai dire, elle avait un peu faim. Elle avait pris son petit déjeuner tard et donc avait sauté le déjeuner.

\- « Oui, merci. » répondit-elle.

Après avoir communiqué leurs choix de repas à Mindy, Klaus dirigea Caroline vers une table haute.

\- « Le contrat a été établi en deux exemplaires. Nous avons déjà parlé du plus important, mais rien ne nous empêche de réitérer certaines choses. »

Caroline hocha la tête.

\- « Avant ça, j'ai deux, trois questions que je n'ai pas osé vous poser au téléphone parce que je les trouvais trop personnelles… »

\- « D'accord ? »

\- « Premièrement, je voulais savoir quelle est la situation actuelle entre vous et votre ex-femme ? Je sais que vous êtes divorcés et que vous avez la garde exclusive des enfants, mais votre dossier ne mentionne rien sur ses droits de visite ou quoi que ce soit. »

\- « C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Elle n'a aucun droit légal sur eux » répliqua Klaus.

\- « Est-il possible qu'elle essaie de voir les enfants malgré cela ? » s'enquit Caroline. « Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de sécurité par rapport aux enfants. »

\- « Tatia, mon ex-femme n'a eu absolument aucun contact avec mes enfants depuis très longtemps » expliqua Klaus, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser la colère qui l'envahissait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de Tatia l'envahir.

\- « Ça doit être dur pour Lexi et Henry. Et pour vous. » commenta Caroline sans vraiment s'en rendre compte avant de se reprendre. « Excusez-moi. »

\- « Ce n'est rien, ça a été difficile pour les jumeaux, mais ils ne s'en souviennent pas donc c'est plus facile. » répondit Klaus ignorant la partie du commentaire de Caroline le concernant. « Bref, d'autres questions ? »

Caroline s'aperçut qu'il voulait changer de sujet et alla dans son sens.

\- « Je me demandais si vous êtes actuellement en couple et si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'une partie de mes responsabilités sera de m'occuper des enfants tard le soir ou même jusqu'au petit matin ? Ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais j'aimerais être prévenu à l'avance. »

Sa question prit Klaus par surprise. C'était une question ordinaire mais une à laquelle il n'avait pas songé. Il n'avait même pas anticipé que sa vie privée puisse être un sujet de discussion.

\- « Il m'arrivera d'avoir un voyage d'affaires de temps, mais je ne suis pas officiellement en couple. »

\- « Et quand vous avez des rendez-vous ? Quel a été le protocole jusqu'à présent ? » s'enquit Caroline.

\- « Il n'y en a pas. » répondit Klaus. « Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous galants. »

Caroline fut stupéfaite par sa réponse, et encore une fois, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

\- « Pourquoi diable ?! »

Son éruption parut amuser Klaus, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire narquois, et Caroline se ressaisit rapidement.

\- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes un homme attirant qui a du succès, du coup… Excusez-moi ; parfois, le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche n'est pas fonctionnel. »

\- « Ne vous excusez pas. C'est une qualité rare de s'exprimer avec autant de candeur. » répliqua Klaus avec honnêteté. La réponse de Caroline l'avait surpris, mais elle était rafraichissante également. « Pour répondre à votre question, il y'a plusieurs raisons. Les deux plus importantes sont Lexi et Henry. Je partage mon temps entre mon travail ici et mes enfants, et je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier le peu de temps que je peux passer avec eux. Je doute qu'il y'ait beaucoup de femmes qui comprendraient ça, en tout cas, je n'en ai rencontré aucune. »

Si Caroline pensait que Klaus Mikaelson était un homme bien et un père formidable avant, son opinion de lui venait de doubler. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un mec puisse sacrifier ses propres besoins aussi totalement juste pour s'assurer qu'il puisse passer le plus de temps possible avec ses enfants. Elle connaissait plein de femmes qui trouveraient ça incroyablement séduisant, elle y compris. Bien que les intentions de Klaus étaient nobles, Caroline trouvait sa situation était un peu triste ; il devait se sentir seul des fois. Avant que Caroline ne puisse y songer davantage, le retour de Mindy avec leur repas interrompit le fil de sa pensée.

\- « Maintenant, si j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, passons à autre chose. » déclara Klaus, taciturne, essayant de détourner la conversation du sujet de discussion actuel.

Ils passèrent les prochaines heures à discuter en détails du contrat. Toutes les responsabilités de Caroline y étaient listées, et Klaus précisa qu'Ayanna continuerait de travailler deux semaines afin de faciliter la transition pour les enfants et afin d'apprendre à Caroline les tenants et les aboutissants du travail. Caroline prendrait ensuite le relais et emménagerait à la fin de la période de transition.

Caroline était très satisfaite de l'offre ; son salaire était plus élevé que ce à quoi elle était habituée, probablement dû à ses charges additionnelles. Le reste de l'offre était plutôt standard et incluait le gîte et le couvert. Sa chambre comprenait une salle de bain, elle avait accès à toutes les pièces de la maison à l'exception bien sûr de la chambre et du bureau de Klaus, et elle était libre d'ajouter ce qu'elle voulait à la liste de courses hebdomadaires. Elle plaisanta en lui disant qu'il regretterait certainement cette décision lorsqu'il réaliserait le montant d'argent qu'elle dépensait sur le café et le chocolat. Klaus rigola et lui avoua qu'il buvait également un peu trop de café.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet de ses vacances payées, Caroline fut un peu confuse.

\- « Euh, il doit y avoir une erreur. Le contrat stipule que j'ai droit à une semaine de repos à Noël et que je peux prendre une semaine supplémentaire si je veux ? »

\- « C'est exact. On a pour habitude de fermer nos bureaux pendant deux semaines à Noël afin que nous et nos employés puissions passer du temps avec nos familles. La première semaine, on reste en ville, et la deuxième, tous les membres de ma famille partent en vacances ensemble. Il est arrivé à Ayanna de nous accompagner pour m'aider avec les jumeaux, mais ça n'a jamais été obligatoire. Je voulais vous donner la même option. Si tu venais à partir avec nous, ce serait tout frais payés, en addition de ton salaire bien sûr. »

\- « Oh, d'accord. » répliqua Caroline, stupéfaite. Elle n'était jamais allée en vacances avec ses employeurs auparavant mais connaissait d'autres baby-sitters qui l'avaient fait. « Uh, vous allez où habituellement ? »

\- « On choisit une destination différente tous les ans. Par le passé, nous sommes allés à Londres, Madrid, Maui, Fidji. Toutefois, cette année, on n'ira pas très loin à cause de la grossesse de ma belle-sœur Katherine. Mon frère ne veut pas prendre le risque d'un vol international. » expliqua Klaus. « Le choix de partir vous appartient entièrement. »

\- « Je dois prendre la décision maintenant ? » demanda Caroline, soudainement heureuse que son passeport était à jour. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé, quelques visites autour de la côte, un séjour à New York avec des copines, et quelques expéditions près de la nouvelle Angleterre après avoir emménagé à Boston. Elle se sentait un peu dépassée par l'idée de voyager avec les Mikaelson.

\- « Non, pas du tout, on a encore quelques mois. » la rassura Klaus avant de conclure leur rendez-vous.

 **Bien, tout ça est super formel. Pas d'inquiétudes, les choses vont commencer à être un peu plus relax dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Alors, vos avis? Toujours intéressés? On continue ou pas? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'interaction Kol/Caroline? Klaus/Caroline?**

 **Je vous embrasse fort. A la prochaine!**


End file.
